


Undercover

by larrystand



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, zerrie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystand/pseuds/larrystand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry é um adolescente obcecado por um ator teen prestes a entrar na faculdade. Louis esta tentando reconstruir sua imagem na mídia depois de todas as polemicas envolvendo seu nome. Harry odeia tirar fotos. Louis tem seu rosto estampado em todas as capas de revistas do momento. O que pode acontecer quando os dois se encontrarem? Será que o amor de fã pode superar a arrogância do ídolo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Hoje completa três anos que eu estou apaixonado por ele. Eu nunca o vi, nunca o toquei, nem se quer sei como é a sua vida de verdade, mas meu coração só falta deixar meu corpo pela minha garganta a cada vez que eu vejo ele dando um daqueles seus sorrisos especiais. Hoje completam três cansativos anos onde eu dediquei a minha vida a um garoto que nem se quer sabe da minha existência, mas me sinto feliz. Hoje completa exatos três anos desde o dia que eu sentei na sala de casa, lembro como se fosse ontem.

Minha mãe estava preparando o jantar, minha irmã, Gemma, estava sentada na mesa do computador no canto da sala de tevê, assistindo algum vídeo de maquiagem na internet. Eu tateei o sofá de couro manchado de coca cola a procura do controle. Iria começar um novo seriado no meu canal favorito, e mesmo que meus amigos dissessem que assistir aquele canal era coisa de criança, eu não ligava. Um dos protagonistas era a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

O seriado começa com uma musica melosa e grudenta de fundo. Rostos de adolescentes sorridentes apareciam enquanto eles dançavam na cobertura de um prédio qualquer. Eles não tinham o que perder na vida, eram felizes e alegres, coisas que eu estava tentando ser também.

No começo da historia, ele apareceu poucas vezes, mas eram nessas poucas vezes que eu podia me alegrar. Eu me pegava sorrindo cada vez que ele sorria. Eu sonhava com ele, via as fotos dele de cinco em cinco segundos. E depois de um tempo, me peguei tentando imitar seus sorrisos e olhares na frente do espelho redondo do banheiro. Eu tinha apenas quinze anos na época. Ele era o reflexo do espelho que eu queria. Mas, as coisas mudaram.

A admiração passou para paixão platônica, que passou para apenas paixão e se tornou no final, amor. Meus amigos começaram a falar que eu estava obcecado por aquele garoto, que era dois anos mais velho que eu. Mas eu não ligava para nada disso, só queria ele. A todo momento.

No meu aniversário de dezesseis anos, eu estava comemorando com alguns amigos no cinema, e por obra do destino - ou de um stalker qualquer - descobri que ele estaria comemorando o aniversário de uma amiga em um bar perto. Eu obriguei dois dos meus melhores amigos a irem comigo até esse bar. Liam disse que era coisa de maluco, que eu não poderia fazer aquilo, era invasão de privacidade e que nós eramos de menor. Eu não ligava, eu só queria uma foto com ele, eu precisava saber que ele sabia da minha existência.

Eu fiquei de três horas da tarde até as sete sentado na porta do bar, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. E então, ele saiu. Eu gritei seu nome três vezes e ele apenas me olhou. Eu não consegui ver seus olhos, porque ele tinha um rayban os tampando. Mas eu sabia que ele tinha me visto. E eu já era uma pessoa completa por isso. Seus seguranças me jogaram para fora do caminho do seu carro importado em segundos, mas eu já tinha realizado parte do meu sonho, e então, eu o amei mais.

E agora eu estou aqui. Prestes a completar dezoito anos, chorando na frente da televisão desligada, porque o ultimo episodio do seriado acabou de passar. Eles cancelaram por baixa audiência. Desde que ele começou a se meter em problemas com paparazzis e outros artistas os telespectadores começaram a parar de assistir, mas eu continuei. Eu sabia que ele voltaria a ser o garoto dos olhos azuis piscina mais animado como ele era no começo. Amanhã minha mãe provavelmente também chorara, porque eu estarei saindo de casa.

Eu não sei como eu conseguirei suportar ficar longe da minha mãe por seis meses, vê-la por quinze dias, e me afastar novamente por seis meses. Mas eu sou um homem agora. Crescido, educado e por alguns comentários, bonito. Estou indo cursar comercio exterior na faculdade de Londres, e morarei no campus da mesma. Por sorte, meus melhores amigos também irão comigo, eu não me sentirei sozinho.

Eu sou Harry Styles, falta apenas uma semana para completar dezoito anos e um dia para minha mudança. Esse provavelmente é eu ultimo post nesse blog de fãs, e eu sei que todos vocês me entenderam, porque sofrem do mesmo amor platônico que eu. Obrigado por me aturarem durante esses três anos, amigos. Até mais.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Stars Dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up to your dreams and watch them come true. I'll make you whisper my name...

Harry fechou o notebook com força tentando controlar as lagrimas. Ele estava cansado de chorar por um amor platônico, ainda mais quando fazia isso em meio a um desabafo em um blog de fãs. Ele encarou seus pôsteres antigos e sentiu um arrepio subir por sobre sua coluna. Ele sabia que não poderia levar nenhum deles para a faculdade. Seu colega de dormitório provavelmente não iria gostar nem um pouco de ter a foto de um ator metido e mesquinho sem camisa colado na parede oposta do seu quarto.

Ele tateou a cama e segurou a alça de sua mochila. Ultimo dia de inferno, ou melhor, colégio. Ele iria sair daquilo para sempre, e o sempre era muito longo para ser imaginado.

O corredor lotado de imagens da família em ferias em vários lugares do reino unido estava escuro e frio. Ainda eram sete horas da manhã e ele já estava atrasado. Ele desceu as escadas correndo e entrou na cozinha como uma bala. Anne o encarou com um sorriso doce e calmo no rosto. Ela vestia o avental de galinhas que Harry odiava.

Gemma estava sentada em uma cadeira encarando seu ipad com um sorriso no rosto. Ela estudava na mesma faculdade que Harry iria estudar, só era dois anos mais velha que ele e provavelmente o iria ignorar em todos os momentos, mas ele a amava mais que tudo.

\- Hoje é o ultimo dia, não é? - Anne perguntou colocando um prato de panquecas na mesa, bem na frente de Harry. - Se eu fosse você, começava a acordar um pouco mais cedo se não vai morrer de fome, na faculdade ninguém te serve. - Ela deu um sorrisinho afetado e acenou a cabeça, fazendo carinho nos cachos bagunçados de Harry. - E corta esse cabelo.

Harry mordeu a panqueca de qualquer jeito, e tomou um gole de seu chá matinal. Ele encarou Gemma que agora sorria o encarando.

\- Que foi? - Ele perguntou curioso.

\- Só to tentando imaginar como você se saíra quando chegar ao campus, Harry. Você é muito dependente. Tanto da mamãe, quanto do seu ídolo. - Gemma disse e voltou a encarar o ipad.

\- Vou me dar melhor que você, com certeza. Pelo menos eu não vou chegar no meu primeiro dia de aula maquiado feito uma stripper. - Ele sorriu de lado mostrando as suas covinhas.

\- Não, provavelmente vai chegar com essa sua calça colada, seu sapato surrado, os cabelos pra cima e a sua camisa escrita “I <3 Louis” que daqui a pouco começa a sair sozinha.

Harry e Gemma sempre se alfinetavam no café da manhã, mas ambos se amavam. Amor de irmão...

O caminho todo para o colégio foi em silencio. Harry não sabia exatamente se queria chorar por estar deixando a maior parte da sua vida para trás ou se queria sorrir quase rasgando seus lábios por estar entrando em seu momento adulto.

Ele passou na casa do seu melhor amigo Liam e deu duas buzinadas. O garoto que antes estava com uma franja bizarra tinha raspado quase todas as madeixas.

\- O que tu fez na cabeça? - Harry perguntou encarando amigo incrédulo.

\- Novo começo, amigão. Agora que eu finalmente consegui terminar com a Danielle, preferi dar um novo começo para a minha vida. - Liam disse colocando cinto de segurança. Ele vestia uma camiseta regata branca e seus jeans pretos normais.

\- Eu quis um novo começo e comprei um sapato novo, e você raspou a cabeça. Somos muito diferentes, me explica porque somos amigos mesmo? - Harry diz debochado enquanto vira a rua do colégio.

\- Porque eu sou completamente sexy e imito muito bem o seu queridinho Louis Tomlinson. E falando nele, como foi o ultimo episodio? - Liam faz uma careta ao terminar a pergunta.

\- Bom, foi triste, é complicado. E ele vai dar um tempo da carreira, ouvi dizer que os empresários dele vão mandar ele pra reabilitação, ou algo assim. - O menino de cabelo cacheados faz uma careta triste e estacionou o carro. - Fazer o que, né?

O corredor de armários esta abarrotado de adolescentes chorosos com a despedida. Muitos estão indo para outras cidades, outros estados, e até mesmo outros países. Harry e Liam andam calmamente até o bloco c de armários.

Eles tem armários juntos depois de muita briga na secretaria. Liam disse que precisava estar sempre perto de Harry caso ele tivesse uma crise de asma e precisasse de uma bombinha extra. O fato é que Liam não tinha uma bombinha extra no armário, e Harry não tinha uma crise de asma desde os dezesseis anos quando tentou fumar um cigarro do seu pai escondido para parecer cool como o produtor e melhor amigo de Louis.

Taylor e Danielle passaram pelo corredor sem falar com os meninos. Elas eram respectivamente, ex de Harry e Liam. A primeira era uma das garotas mais lindas do colégio, mas ele nunca entendeu o porque de ter namorado com ela.

Eles começaram um romance um mês antes das ferias de final de ano. Harry a levou para uma passeio no parque e então ela espalhou pro colégio inteiro que eles estavam namorando, mesmo não estando. Eles só tinham quinze anos na época. Na noite de ano novo, ela obrigou que ele beijasse em forma de demonstrar do amor, ele a beijou forçado, e dois dias depois, em uma festa no lago, ele a deixou sozinha plantada. A garota espalhou pro colégio inteiro que ele era gay. Ele não tentou desmentir, foi nessa época que ele se pegou atraído pelo astro de televisão Louis Tomlinson, que já tinha seus badalados dezoito anos.

Liam e Danielle eram o oposto, eles começaram a namorar com quatorze anos, mas Liam nunca demostrou muito os sentimentos dele pela garota de cabelo cacheado. Quando Niall chegou como o novo aluno de intercâmbio - fofo, alegre, educado e sorridente -, ele teve certeza que aquela relação não era a que ele queria pra vida dele. E depois de quase quatro anos, ele teve coragem o suficiente para terminar o namoro. Mas era tarde demais, Niall agora era seu melhor amigo e ele sabia que de abraços nunca passariam para beijos. E só Harry sabia sobre isso.

\- Você acha que Niall esta bem em relação a ser meu colega de quarto na faculdade? - Liam perguntou tirando todos os seus livros de dentro do armário. Eles só teriam duas aulas, e ele tinha quase todos os livros ali dentro.

\- Porque ele não estaria, Liam? Vocês são melhores amigos. - Harry disse e tirou o unico caderno que ele guardava, uma foto do Louis e eu ursinho de pelucia favorito, enfiando tudo na sua bolsa de couro falso.

\- Ele descobriu recentemente que eu gosto de meninos e ta meio desconfortável com isso. - Liam fez cara de triste e encarou o chão.

\- Liam, ele não esta desconfortável com a sua condição sexual, desencana. - Harry fez muxoxo e começou a caminhar, indo em direção a primeira sala de aula, com um Liam triste ao seu lado.

\- Então porque ele se afastou? Olha, ele nem veio a aula hoje.

\- Liam, ele ta resolvendo as papeladas dele. Ou você se esqueceu que ele não é daqui? Para de querer arrumar problema onde não tem, ok? - Harry deu um sorrisinho e esfregou a mão na cabeça quase careca do amigo. - E eu realmente estou sentindo saudades de bagunçar seus cabelos.

O dia passa extremamente corrido. Harry já não aguenta mais sorrir. Ele só deseja chegar em sua casa e se jogar em sua maravilhosa cama de casal, da qual ele vai ter que se despedir em menos de meia hora.

Hoje, assim que chegar em casa, as três horas da tarde, ele tera apenas uma hora de descanso com seus familiares, porque as seis horas, ele devera fazer o check in na recepção da faculdade, organizar seu quarto e depois, as sete horas, devera participar do passei colégio para reconhecimento do campos.

Ele se estica, alongando todos os músculos do seu corpo, quando o ultimo sinal toca. Ele observa Taylor e Danielle se abraçando enquanto algumas meninas choram em sua volta.

Na hora do intervalo, quando Liam choramingava o porque dele ter bebido na festa do Stan e ter gritado na frente de todos que gostava de Niall, ele descobriu que Taylor tinha conseguido uma vaga na UPenn, uma das melhores universidades americanas, e estava de malas prontas para se mudar para a terrinha do tio San. Danielle tinha conseguido bolsa integral na faculdade de dança em Paris, e também iria se mudar. As outras meninas iriam para qualquer faculdade londrina, iriam terminar seus cursos depois de quatro anos, e Harry nunca mais saberia delas.

O estranho, Harry pensava, era que ele tinha passado quase a sua vida toda convivendo com aquelas pessoas, e agora elas estavam saindo de sua vida para sempre...

Liam jogou sua mala no banco do carona depois de quase quinze minutos de choradeira de seus pais. Mesmo que ele fosse morar a menos de meia hora dali, seus pais ainda o tratavam como bebê, e Harry achava isso muito engraçado. Ele sentou no banco e apertou o cinto. Harry dirigiu calmamente até a sua casa.

Gemma estava sentada na sala tentando organizar as ultimas coisas de sua mala rosa berrante. Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente e indicou a escada para Liam subir. Eles só tinham mais meia hora.

Ele se despediu de seu quarto abarrotado de coisas infantis, dos seus pôsteres do seu ídolo que ele não levaria, e de sua cama gingante e confortável. Anne estava chorando na sala quando ele, Liam e Gemma se despediram, indo em direção ao carro. Gemma que foi dirigindo.

O caminho todo foi silencioso, seu coração estava novamente tetando sair de seu corpo, deixando para sempre. Ele estava nervoso e animado para essa nova fase da sua vida.

O campus esta abarrotado de garotos e garotas que acabaram de sair da adolescencia, e Harry amava esse espirito jovem do local. Prédios antigos davam uma cara mais rustica ao ambiente, mesmo que os prédios mega modernos de física e eletrotecnica o fizessem completamente diferente de outro lugar que Harry já tinha visitado. Ele notou que seu prédio, o Bloco C - igual o do seu corredor de lockers* -, era todo composto por tijolinhos vermelhos e amou aquilo mais que tudo. Louis amava vermelho, ele lembrou.

Uma movimentação estranha acontecia bem na porta da recepção do prédio da reitoria. Liam tentava desesperadamente falar com Niall pelo telefone, mas o outro garoto não atendia de jeito nenhum. Harry encarou sua irma nervoso e retirou seus óculos de sol. Mesmo nos dias mais escuros, ele usava óculos, ele acreditava que o deixava mais sexy. Gemma andou até a multidão e Harry a seguiu calmamente. E então ele congelou.

Ali, a menos de cinco metros de distancia dele, parado a porta da entrada da reitoria da faculdade, estava ele. Louis vestia uma calça preta colada em seu corpo, uma camiseta branca com as mangas dobradas e seu cabelo que sempre era visto em um topete cheio de gel estava jogado por todo seu rosto. Harry teve certeza, pela segunda vez da sua vida, que aquele era o garoto mais perfeito que seus olhos, incrivelmente verdes, já haviam visto. E todas as estrelas do céu naquele momento estavam dançando.


End file.
